


1885

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Internet research warning, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labouchere_Amendment">1885</a>, things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1885

To say that Holmes and I were lovers during the early years of our acquaintance would be to grossly misrepresent the facts. To say that we occasionally found it convenient to relieve each other of the distracting pressures to which any healthy young male animal is subject (as Holmes did) is much nearer the case. I attached little more importance to the practice than he did, and he attached none at all. And yet, when the laws changed and Holmes turned to the legal pleasures of cocaine for solace, I often found myself watching his long, elegant hands and _remembering_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/175738.html)


End file.
